Final Decade
by Hitsuruga
Summary: Lost in place unfamiliar to him, with no memories of his past, young boy meets three people that would become his best friends. Using his powers to defend balance of the worlds, he will find the truth of his former self. But this truth won't be something he will easily digest. "KAMEN RIDER/DECADE!"
1. Darkness lurks in everyone

**One who knows nothing, understands nothing - Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness**

"That may be true. But lack of knowledge may sometimes be a bliss bigger than omnipotence mind. I learned it the hard way."

* * *

 _"Where is she?" A unknown figure, most probably male in early twenties, wearing a weird armor of color black, white, magenta and eyes of green with tilted 'X' on its chest, muttered as he drove through 'natural' road of unfamiliar realm made out of darkness on his trusty bike. Despite lack of visible facial features, his voice showed his frustration and impatience._

 _On his way an army of small, black creatures with yellow eyes appeared. For any outsider, those things may appear cute, with their small antennas and almost chibi-like looks, but he knew better. They were his enemies._

 _"Out of my way!" He yelled and drove through all of them, destroying their existence and leaving only dark fog after them. His ride continued as he approached a light. But once again, he knew better. There's no light in this realm, so that means this place is important._

 _"I'm coming for you, Aqua..."_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Darkness lurks in everyone**

* * *

 **(BGM: Dive into the Heart/Kingdom Hearts)**

A young boy opens his eyes with a slight headache and looked around. He saw only darkness, no source of light around him. But despite that, when he looked at himself, he saw his own body perfectly, as if he was bathed in sun rays. Where was he? He bent and tried to touch the "floor" with his own hands, but it just went through.

"Where... am I?" His voice resonated in near area, before bigger question came to his head. "Who am I?" He couldn't remember anything prior to waking up here. Who was he? What was he doing here? Unfortunately, he couldn't find answers. Not now, at least. After moment, blinding light took away his sight temporarily before another view appeared before him.

The darkness under his feet was replaced by platform that showed two people. One was a green haired boy with azure eyes, wearing hospital robes and holding a weird, oversized key in his hand. His face showed melancholic sadness.

The other figure was a person clad in weird armor, color of magenta, black and white. On his chest there was a big 'X' tilted to the left side, some parts of his armor had lines sticking out of it, seven bars were also placed on face of his helmet. Regarding his face, the eyes were bug-like and green, while on his forehead, yellow crystal was placed. In his hand, a sword with weird, square-shaped guard that looked a lot like a small notepad or a booker. Despite lack of lack of any indication of his emotions, it was clear like a day he was ready to fight.

The sides they were placed on were also specific. The boy was placed on red glass and around him faces of ten people he never saw before, but somehow felt familiar. It looked like light was illuminating this place more. Around the armored warrior were faces - or more specific faces - of more warriors. Some looked like bugs, one looked a bit like a bat, while another just looked out of place, yet very fitting at the same time. This one, while not as lightened as the other one, was still visible enough to make out details.

 **Child of the light...**

Boy snapped out of his awe at the beautiful artwork placed beneath his feet when he heard words without voice.

 **Warrior of the darkness...**

He felt something familiar with this voice, some sort of... deja vu.

 **One who was meant to destroy...**

Wince came from the boy, feeling sharp pain in his head, and he grabbed his head. Because of that he didn't notice something appearing in his right hand.

 **But decided to protect...**

"AGHHHHHH!"

 **Boy... who are you?**

"I... I don't know..." His hard and deep breathing allowed him to let out those words.

 **What are you?**

He slowly lowered his hands and saw the object in his hand. It was a card that illustrated the same magenta warrior, or his helmet to be more specific. Somehow that calmed down his headache to the point of non-existence. He watched the card and smiled. Despite not remembering, he knew exactly what that was. He knew the answer to the question.

"I am Kamen Rider -"

* * *

 **(BGM: Night of Fate/Kingdom Hearts)**

Two figures ran across the fields of Land of Departure, desperately trying to get towards the supposed meteor that struck into nearby hill. Those two figures held weapons shaped like keys with very distingue designs.

Girls weapon's blade is thin and predominantly a dull, metallic blue color. There is a teardrop-shaped gap in the base and near the tip of the blade's shaft. The head of the weapon is roughly diamond-shaped, though the left corner of the diamond is absent and there is another, small, white diamond on the inner edge of the right corner. The teeth are formed by four blue spikes lining the outer edge of the weapon's head. The handle is smooth and black. The guard is angular, predominantly white, and does not fully connect to the weapon. The keychain links and its token are all made up of water droplets.

The boys sword (?) shaft has a textured, dark brown color, with brass edges. The teeth are made of two pick-like points, with two hammer-like protrusions on the opposite side. The guard is an off-blue color, and seems to be crafted from two Omega insignias. The pommel is a dark blue cone. The Keychain token is a reddish rock fragment with brass armor-like plating.

Those weapons are called Keyblades. Weapons, or more exactly tools, created centuries or even millennia before current time, wielded by people chosen by their sentient self-beings.

The girl has blue eyes, and her hair is blue and relatively short. She wears a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She also wears a silver badge similar to badges also worn by her friend, but his is gold colored, on her chest straps. On hers arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears what appear to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs.

Her name is Aqua

Her friend is a tall teenage boy with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He has blue eyes and tanned skin. Like Aqua, the boy besides her wears two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones are rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling crisscrossed suspenders. Also unlike Aqua, he does not wear his badge on these straps. Instead, he wears it on his obi. He wears a skintight, grey and black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular. Boy's pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama (traditional samurai pants distinguished by the large pleats). His hakama are dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. He also wears a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored.

His name is Terra.

Now they are trying to investigate a object that fell from skies just an hour ago. Originally everyone thought it was just a fragment of a distant world, departed from its original body by unknown means. But their master said that he felt great darkness coming from direction of it's landing, so they were sent to investigate and, if it turns out to be something dangerous, to return and report without interacting with whatever they meet. If they deem the thing harmless, they are to check it up close.

"What do you think it is, Aqua?" Terra asked in a carefree tone. While he is a diligent student and a very focused fighter, he sometimes seems to act more like a overexcited child. Aqua just shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe some monster or warrior possessed by darkness?" Aqua, while not the person you could call a "all work, no fun" type, is still a pretty serious person, though she also often takes break from her business-like attitude when its not needed. "We'll have to see. Now let's speed up." The brunette nodded and both of them ran uphill until they found themselves behind a rock.

From behind a rock smoke rose to the sky, indicating landing place of their target. They peaked behind it, considering they didn't want to gain unwanted attention. What they saw both intrigued and terrified them.

In the middle of the crater they saw an unconscious boy around their age with green, neck long hair, a little messed up on top, creamy skin complexion and around six feet tall. He wore a long, grey coat with green sweater under it, dark blue pants and black combat shoes. Despite smoke coming from his person, no visible damage was on him or his clothes. What really caught their attention were beings that slowly approached him.

The first one was a horse-like, humanoidal monster with black and blue body. His blue parts looked like a merge between flesh and glass. In it's hand, a short sword was held in a battle-ready position, blade pointing upwards.

Another being was, on the other hand, completely white... Or at least in color somewhat related to white. It's hard to make out what the being resembles, but they guessed it was a beetle or something. It held a trident of sorts.

They both were focused on the unconscious boy, ready to strike him, from what it seems. "Terra, we need to help him." Aqua said with slight panic. She was scared that they would kill him on spot. They needed to do something. Terra, however, had a different plan.

"Do you see those things Aqua? Even if we tried, we would just die alongside him. We should go to Master Erauqs and tell him about this." She couldn't believe it. Terra, her best friend she knew ever since she was taken in by Erauqs, says he would rather let the boy die than to try to save him. Normally she would scold him or something, but she didn't have time. The boy was in danger, so she did what was right in her mind - got out of their hiding and charging at the creatures.

Terra, seeing it's useless to stop her now, just sighed and followed his comrade, summoning his Keyblade once more. When both of them swung at their enemies, they managed to hit them, but no damage was made. It was like they have hit a metal wall. The monsters turned towards them and decided to first take care of their assaulters.

 **(BGM slowly quiets down)**

As the one-sided fight happens, the unconscious boy slowly got up with his body aching all over. He looked around in confusion and saw two people fighting weird monsters. First this weird dream and now this!?

Suddenly he felt some weight in left pocket of his coat and, as if remembering something very important, his pain disappeared and his azure eyes glimpsed with dark pink before reverting to their natural color. He quickly grabbed the devise in the pocket, a white buckle with six lamps, three on each side from red crystal, where a weird symbol was placed.

 **(BGM:** **仮面ライダーディケイド** **BGM** **通りすがりの仮面ライダーだ** **/Kamen Rider (Juts type in YouTube Kamen Rider OST and turn on first playlist that pops up. First song is what you're looking for) )**

He approached the group. "Oi!" Everyone turned to him and monsters suddenly gained fear after seeing device in boy's hand. He placed the buckle on his waist, making a belt appear and position it properly. He then grabbed it on a side with his right hand and moved it a bit, making the center change from horizontal to vertical position. "Why don't you take me on?" He asked before taking out the card from his dream.

It read "DECADE" under the portrait of the warrior. He then flipped it to let them see back of the card, which holds the same symbol as the one hidden behind the crystal. "Henshin!" He yelled and inserted the card into the buckle.

 **[KAMEN RIDER]**

Deep male voice bummed from it and he quickly moved the displaced sides of the buckle in their original positions, making the center change from vertical to horizontal position.

 **[DECADE!]**

The voice once again announced and nine images of warriors appear, blurred out and weird symbols hung above them, before they charged into the boy, putting him in an armor with the face straps, that appear few moments later and placed themselves on his face.

Everyone gaped on this, but after a moment monsters charged at him. "Watch out!" Aqua yelled to the boy, but she didn't need to as he immediately punched both of them away without any hesitation, then took his booker, which he had placed on his left side, then moved one of the sides slight and grabbed it like a handle of a sword. Just then a blade extended from the opposite side from the handle. He grabbed the blade with second hand and moved it from down upwards, as if cleaning the blade.

Afterwards he charged at the horse being and slashed it few times, making sparks, of all things, appear and monster visibly flinched with every attack. After moment he took out another card and slipped it into the buckler

 **[ATTACK RIDE]**

He once again slid the sides to their original sides.

 **[SLASH!]**

Magenta-pink energy appeared around the blade and he moved it into the enemy, making it let out a painful scream before exploding. He quickly placed the booker back onto his waist and took out another card, inserting it once more into the buckler.

 **[FINAL ATTACK RIDE]**

 **[D-D-D-DECADE!]**

Big copies of the same card appeared from the boy up to the white monster, before the armored warrior jumped into the air, followed by cards rising up, the closer the card, the higher it went. When he reached the highest point, he drop kicked towards the monster, disappearing into one card and appearing from another. Process continued until he reached the monster, kicking through it and landing behind it. After second of silence, explosion happened again, but this time it was much tamer and monster, instead of simply disintegrating, crumbled, turning into a dust.

After everything was done, the boy hit his hands together twice, as if dusting his hands and quickly slid out and in sides of the buckler.

 **[DEFORMATION]**

 **(BGM ends)**

Voice announced before the armor disappeared. But as this happened, boy's wounds kick in once more and he falls down unconscious. Both Aqua and Terra went to him and checked his vitals. "He's still alive, but he needs to be healed fast." Terra stated the obvious, while Aqua casted simple Cure on the boy, healing him enough for a trip back to the castle.

"Alright. Terra, pick him up and let's get him to Master Erauqs so he can help him." Bluenette said to her friend, who nodded and, casting off his Keyblade, he took the boy on his back. That way, they went back to castle of their master, Aqua occasionally casting another Cure to stabilize the boy.

But, if they were to keep closer eye on this mysterious person, they would notice the belt, alongside the booker, disappearing in a very dim light.

* * *

 **(BGM: Roxas/Kingdom Hearts)**

 _Needles... Lots of needles. That was the last thing a boy with bright green hair saw before running away. He just escaped facility he was locked in for many years. He wanted to save his brothers, but... They were too far for him._

 _So now he was running. Running for his damn life. Only clothes he stole from one of the lockers and this weird device he found on table a little away from his own table, the one he was originally laying on._

 _He saw it! Light! A mean of escape. But he felt pain as something hit him from behind, a fireball made of full darkness. He moaned in pain and looked behind to see -. Why was he here?_

 _"Boy, you have no where to run. Just give up." - said with a frown. It was understandable, from his point of view at least. His test subject was running away from him._

 _Boy wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He quickly got up and touched the light, feeling that his body was slowly moving somewhere else. Behind himself, he heard voice of someone he wished he could save as well._

 _"Run away, ANNORUM!"_

 **(BGM changes to: The Afternoon Streets/Kingdom Hearts 2)**

The teen jolted up from his sleeping place with sweat pouring greatly all around his body. _'What was that dream?'_ He asked himself in his thoughts, then remembered last words. _'Annorum... is that me'_ Just then he noticed where exactly he was.

It was a small room with very rich decorations, furniture that he suspected to be made out of mahogany and a blue haired girl- wait, what?

He nearly jumped up when he met the girl face-to-face. "Holy sh-" He stopped himself mid-word. No bad words in front of a girl. He quickly composed himself and faced her once more, noticing a small flush on her face. "Umm... Hello?"

She giggled awkwardly and waved at him. "Hello there. I'm Aqua." She introduced herself with a small smile. Just as she said her name, two more people came into the room. First was a boy around his age with brown hair and the second person was a elderly man of sage look, hair color of black.

"Aqua, I thought I told you to come for us when he wakes up, didn't I?" The oldest person in the room said in a calm voice to the girl, who nodded.

"I know, but he woke up just now. I barely managed to introduce myself." Aqua said with a bow and moved a bit to the side, making Annorum blink a bit.

"I understand." Then the man turned towards the greenette stranger. "So boy, now that you're awake, could you kindly tell us your name?" He asked with a smile that only a grandpa could do, making Annorum feel a bit easier.

"I..." He started and pondered. He wasn't sure if this was his real name, but... It was the closest he had to name at the moment. "I'm Annorum." He said while looking at all of them. The boy behind the elderly man looked like a grumpy, but overall carefree guy. The only girl in the room, Aqua, while having serious demeanor, seems really nice and caring person. The man that seems to be their current guardian or grandfather was the typical wise old man with a soft side. "Nice to meet you all..." He bowed his head at them, making the girl chuckle.

"You don't have to be so formal, you know?" She said and smiled once more. "As I said, my name is Aqua." Then the brunette walked up and extended his hand.

"Name's Terra." Annorum took his hand and shock it. Then their guardian came up with a polite smile.

"And I am Erauqs. Mentor of both Aqua and Terra." So mentor it is. Annorum nodded with a smile. "If you don't mind, we have some questions."

Terra nodded. "Like for example, what was that armor you used?" Greenette blinked at that question. He blinked once, then twice... Then trice.

Finally, he had enough silence for the moment. "What armor?" He doesn't remember any armor... nor anything except the dream he just had a moment ago. Everyone looked weirdly at him.

"You know... The armor that you used to fight those monsters." What monsters, Annorum wanted to ask, but suddenly he felt headache as memory flew into his head. It was short, but it was enough, because it showed him the monsters they were talking about.

After few seconds he opened his eyes to notice everyone looking at him in concern. "S-sorry... I think I have an amnesia..." He said while looking down. They just stared at him sympathetically. Then he remembered a small detail. "Hey, what were those weapons you used?" They blinked and thought that he just remembered this.

Aqua smiled a little. "That is called..." She extended her hand and summoned her weapon. "A Keyblade. And it's not exactly a weapon, rather than a tool to protect." That actually made Annorum interested. He eyed it a bit.

"Do you think I can get one?" He asked with almost child-like curiosity. They smiled at him. "Maybe. We aren't sure if you are a chosen one." He blinked at that. "Just raise your hand and try to invoke it." Erauqs said to him and he nodded, raising his hand and, in less than a second, a Keyblade appeared in his hand.

It had long, thin blade in magenta and grey color with four teeth that are cut in such a way that blank space resembles half of a hourglass, while on both flat sides of the blade are, from bottom to top, white letters 'I', 'X', 'C' and 'M'. Guard of the weapon was lime green and shaped like a triangle with hexagonal prism-shaped bars, it's vertex pointing upwards, allowing possible blow to his hand to slide away. It's handle was pretty thick with black shagreen covering it. It's keychain was long up to his elbow, with its end having image of a clock.

His eyes flashed magenta for a heartbeat and he smiled. "Milestone..." He whispered and stretched. "So I do have a Keyblade! Cool!" He then looked around on everyone, seeing their interested faces.

"I see you are already chosen. That's good." Erauqs said, before heading towards a door. "When you'll feel better, we'll check if you have any fighting experience."

Annorum frowned a bit at that. "But I have amnesia." He asked. After all, even if he had any experience, it wouldn't matter because he couldn't remember it. Erauqs just smiled and added before leaving: "Maybe, but your body should remember perfectly, right?" That left him without word. That man may be right. Muscle memory can be only forgotten by long lack of practice.

After moment greenette got up and took the coat, which he judged to be his considering it hanged besides his bed. Aqua approached him with a smile, making him also notice Terra left alongside his master. "I'll take you around the castle, okay?" He nodded and they started their tour.

 **(BGM ends)**

* * *

 **(BGM: Peaceful Hearts/Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep)**

"And this is the main room, where Master Erauqs mostly resides and where most meetings happen. From time to time we also have training here." Aqua explained as both of them entered a rather large room with throne at the end. Annorum had to admit, it was a pretty grand place.

When he got to the windows opposite of thrones, he looked through them. Outside, Terra was practicing basic combat with a wooden Keyblade. He seemed pretty focused on that and Annorum admired that a bit. Aqua looked at out and smiled at her friend training so hard.

After moment the greenette turned to her. "Let's go to him!" Aqua couldn't help but chuckle at his innocence. They both went to the main court just as Terra finished his practice. "Hey guys." He greeted them, earning a small wave from Annorum. "What are you doing here?"

Aqua stepped up to him. "I was just showing Annorum around." That was a mouthful for everyone, even Annorum. "Hey, listen. If you want, you can call me Ann." They looked at him skeptically. "Is that really okay with you?"

"Of course!" He said with a big, happy grin. "If I'm going to stay here, and judging I have no idea where I lived before I will, then I could as well already treat you as friends, right?"

They blinked at that. He was already thinking about them as friends despite knowing them for an hour or so? He must be a very trustful person, they thought with a smile and they nodded at his way of thinking. [Right.] They agreed in union and looked at each other in confusion.

"Kghh..." Ann was cracking up a bit at the situation before all of them broke out into a loud and amused laugh. They laughed a full minute, greenette so hard he had to grab his stomach before slowly stopping and just smiling at each other.

After moment of a very comfortable silence, Annorum approached a spare wooden Keyblade and picked it up, then swung it a bit. "A bit too light..." He commented, then turned to Terra with a challenging grin. "Care for a spar?" Terra blinked before smirking and getting into a fighting stance.

Before anything could happen, however, Aqua came between them. "Stop!" They sighed and relaxed once more. "Ann is still recovering and all of us know that. You can't just spar after recovering!" She said more to Annorum than to anyone else. They felt a bit bad for making her mad. Both of them knew she was a bit worried for health of their new friend, but they just couldn't help it.

Suddenly Ann sighed. "I know Aqua, but I feel great. I just want to see how much I know, okay?" In reality, his body was just aching pleasantly on thought of fighting for some odd reason. He wanted to see why exactly. "I promise, if we'll go overboard, we'll stop. Is that alright?" He proposed while patting her arm with a gentle smile. She sighed in defeat and nodded, stepping aside.

"But if something and will happen, I'm stopping both of you!" She said with a small frown. Unknown to them, Erauqs was watching them from window of the throne room.

 **(BGM changes to: L'Oscurita Dell'Ignoto/Kingdom Hearts 3D)**

They nodded and without any warning charged at each other, locking themselves with their weapons. Force of impact wasn't big, but was still noticeable, especially if looked at the grass next to them, which bended completely in radius of half meter from them. "Not bad." Terra complimented, pushing his sparring partner away to gain small distance.

Ann just smirked. "Thanks, I try." He said before charging again. This time, when they were about to clash again, Terra moved under his swing and punched his side, making him stagger for a second. Enough for Terra to land a clean hit. This hit made Ann stumble backwards while holding his side.

"But you're still not good enough." He approached him with his wooden Keyblade ready for another strike, but when it was about to connect with the boy's hand that held his weapon, Annorum swept his feet, making him fall to the ground. "And you're too arrogant." Ann shot back and threw him away. When Terra was recovering, greenette took a deep breath to lessen the pain.

When they both recovered, Terra charged again, this time in a zigzag pattern, jumping to sides every two or three steps. When he was a meter before him, he tried to flank Ann, but before he could turn, his opponent gave him a hook punch, sending him backwards. "Man, I was scared you would get me there for a second."

Terra tried to get up, but the punch, while not too hard, made him dizzy for few seconds. Darkness in his heart started to stir up. He got up and black aura covered him. "Terra?" Aqua asked in surprise and fear, unsure what to do, while Erauqs, already predicting what'll happen, started to move downstairs.

Terra quickly threw a hand at Annorum, sending dark fireball at him. It was too fast for greenette, hitting his chest and sending him onto the floor.

 **(BGM ends)**

Aqua quickly approached Ann and checked his state. "He's alright... Thank god..." She casted a quick Cure and went to scold Terra, who returned to his normal self. After moment Erauqs approached him as well.

 **(BGM: Dead or Alive/Kamen Rider Faiz + occasional heartbeat)**

 _"Pathetic!"_

"W-what...?" Ann pondered quietly as he heard weird voice in his head.

 _"To think - chose you as the 'ultimate warrior'."_

"W-who...?"

 _"Show me what you've got! Show me you're worth of being Decade!"_

 **(Heartbeat quiets down)**

"- And remember, you cannot let Darkness overt-" Whatever lecture Master Erauqs had for Terra was interrupted when they heard shuffling behind them. There Ann started to get up with his hair covering his eyes. "Oh, Annorum. Good to see you're up n-"

"Hey, Terra." Ann's voice was much calmer and collected than before, his eyes, while invisible to them, were obviously focused on the brunette. "We still have sparring to finish." He got his wooden Keyblade in battle-ready position, but this time right besides his waist, unlike the previous one.

Everyone was shocked and, before they could react, Ann charged at Terra, pushing him four steps backwards without any effort. He then noticed magenta eyes, the same as during the fight with the monsters. He couldn't do much though, because Annorum forced him off of his feet then casually took few steps back. "I'll take care of you..." He then went into half squat. "In at least ten seconds." He smirked challengingly at Terra to let him know he means it. Once again, Darkness in Terra awakened and he got up, sending few fireballs at Ann. Greenette quickly dodged all of them as he ran towards his opponent.

Midway, he threw his Keyblade up and prepared his fist. Few meters away, Terra prepared sword attack that was meant to knock Ann out. They started to charge at each other and when they were at the distance of extended hand, Terra made a overhead slash, while went for a low hook to the lounges. Ann stepped gently to the right, narrowly dodging the hit and moving his fist right into Terra's chest.

After second of silence, Terra limply fell on his but, holding his stomach in hurt, while Ann slowly backed off, first with a victorious smirk, but it quickly turned into a hurt scowl as he once again felt the damage from the dark fireball he got hit with previously.

 **(BGM ends)**

Both of them fell onto the ground, Terra barely conscious and Ann paralyzed from the pain. Aqua quickly went to tend their wounds while Erauqs just sighed.

Later that day both of the boys would get a earful from both the elderly man and the only female in the vicinity.

* * *

 **(BGM: Promised Beginning/Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep)**

At the night of the same day, the three teens were sitting on the edge of a cliff in the summit. After boys got patched up, rested and scolded, they decided to go there to show the newcomer their favorite relax spot.

"Wow, the night sky is so pretty." Ann said, laying on the grass and staring into endless void of stars. Terra was sitting besides him and his back was placed on one of the old stone railing, hands placed on back of his head. Aqua, meanwhile, sat on the other side of Ann, legs happily wiggling back and forth.

"You know, stars represent world out there. Each star is a world." Aqua explained with a small smile. She couldn't help but think how cute it was to see someone as old as him gain a excited expression every time he learns something new. "Somewhere out there, one of these stars is your world."

Ann nodded and continued to look at the sky. His world... He didn't even know what his world is. That actually brought up a question: Was the dream from before truly real? Who was that old man? And what is a Decade? Well, he knew what this word meant, but this voice made it sound like it was some title or something.

"Yeah..." He started and got up from lying position. "But until I get my memories back, this is my world." He said, mix between happiness and melancholic depression visible in his voice. The other two looked at him with slight sadness and were about to comfort him before the greenette got up and stretched. "But let's not bum down! We are teens! We're supposed to have fun!" He yelled and turned to them with a goofy grin.

Both of them blinked and looked at each other, before both of them started to laugh, though from Aqua it sounded more like a soft giggle. Ann joined Terra and the three new friends laughed happily as they let the time pass until they were to go to sleep.

Unfortunately, not much time is left for them to enjoy their happiness together.

 **(BGM ends)**

* * *

 **Hello people in my new story, Final Decade! Why this name? IDK, I just picked it xD This is my side story. What do I mean by that? Will it be rarely updated? No. Will it be short? Hell no, when I'm doing a story, I make it novel long! Then why? Simple: Because, unlike most stories I make, this image of universe won't be exactly canon.**

 **What I mean by THAT, is that I already have planned proper Kamen Rider universe and what I do here is something that, while technically exists in parallel multiverse, isn't exactly connected to other stories in any way. While I can make crossovers and references, nothing like that will be canon to my official stories whatsoever. Hope that will clean any misconceptions with my idea of words 'side story'.**

 **I hope you liked this prolouge kind of chapter. I'll upload next, proper chapter ASAP, so don't worry.**

 **Also, I gave this chapter M because of future gruesome imagery, stronger language than in original KH, nudity (limited, obviously) and, if I somehow end up in such territory, lemon. Though I hope I don't.**

 **Now, if you liked the chapter, have any questions that are spoilers-free or some complex criticism. (Nothing like: "This sucks!", or: "Your grammar sucks!" or anything akin to that. If you have problem with anything, give me arguments I can work on with. I will galdly then respond and have proper discussion. Any stupid hate will resolve with deletion of review and other, more serious consequences)**

 **Ja~Ne!**


	2. Mark of Mastery

**Chapter 2: Mark of Mastery**

* * *

 **(BGM: Kairi/Kingdom Hearts)**

"Aw man, I'll miss the meteors!" A young boy with blonde hair was running through mountain path, wanting to see meteor shower.

He looks to be about sixteen years old with blue eyes. He wears jacket half white, on the right side and half black on the left side. He also have two straps on his chest with his silver emblem placed on it. On his left shoulder he has an armor piece, while on his left wrist he wears checkered band. His pants have black and silver in color with a wide white line on bottom. His boots are armored in colors black and silver.

This is newest addition under Erauqs' wing, Ventus, who joined everyone in Land of Departure about a year ago.

Currently he was running towards the mountain clearing to watch meteor rain. He couldn't sleep before that, considering his friends will take on Mark of Mastery tomorrow.

Mark of Mastery is a special test taken by Keyblade Wielders to obtain title of Keyblade Master. Test differs depending on Master handling it, so they aren't sure what exactly it'll be, because last time Master Erauqs made one was about thirty years ago and the person that passed is now leaving many, many worlds away.

When Ven finally arrived at the clearing, he sat down near the edge and looked at the sky with a small smile. But his smile quickly turned into a frown. "Why does it seem so familiar?" He asked himself out loud before closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep.

Few minutes later he slowly started to wake up again. He sat up and stretched, yawning lightly. When he tried to lay down, he got startled by blue hair of one of his friends. "Woah!"

Ven shot back up as Aqua chuckled at his reaction. "Gimme a break, Aqua." Ven said with a small pout, making Aqua chuckle some more. "Ven, you sleepyhead. You know, you should've at least bring a blanket."

"Yeah. And when I wanted to bring a blanket, you just slapped my head and called me a goof." Another person pointed out, making Ven look behind Aqua. There sat Annorum with dreamy glare directed at Aqua. He wore bigger version of his previous clothes, minus coat which he left in his room. "Well, I didn't know Ven would be half-asleep as well." Aqua said with a big smile, making Ann roll his eyes playfully.

He then looked at Ventus. "Be happy you didn't sleep any longer, or you would get ice behind your shirt." Ann said and shock a bit, making few cubes of ice from behind his shirt. That brought Aqua and Ven into small feat of laughter. After minute they calmed down and everyone sat at the edge of the cliff, looking at the sky.

"Hey, Aqua, Ann." Ven started, gaining their attention. "Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?" Aqua smiled gently and returned her look to the stars. "Hmm... Well, they say-"

[That every star up there is a different world.] Said both Ann and the newly come Terra. They glared at each other and Terra took Ann into a headlock. "Don't repeat after me!" He said and they both broke into yet another fight. Ever since their first spar both of them, while good friends, always seem to find a excuse for a fight. Both of them keep it clean, but at most cases it only applies to themselves, not their environment. Aqua always thought how Terra would end up if not for Ann. Both of them seem to influence each other in many ways. Would Terra be so laid back like he is currently? Maybe...

After both of them finally stopped fighting, they both sat down besides the other two. "So, are you two serious?" Ven decided to continue the previously started topic. Ann, who had small bruise under his eyes, nodded. "Yup. Hard to believe that, huh?"

"The light is their heart and it's shining on us like million lanterns." Terra said poetically... "Or at least like a swarm of fireflies." Only to be ruined by Ann. For that, greenette got a fist across his head. "Ow! What, am I lying?" They started to bicker again, making Ven chuckle and Aqua stiffen her laughter with her hand.

"What'cha laughing at!?" Ann asked with a bit of annoyance while trying to ignore Terra, who was still bickering. "The two of you would make the weirdest brothers." Ann rolled his eyes at that. "Well, duh! We're nothing alike." Terra said from behind him. That made everyone laugh happily.

After that, they've spent good twenty minutes watching stars. Everyone was happy with that, loving the sight before them. "Oh yeah." Aqua suddenly exclaimed and got up, getting behind everyone else. "The three of us have Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." She then got out four star-shaped charms, each in different colors. "I made us good luck charms" Everyone else got up and caught one. Terra got orange one, Ven took the green, Ann got the pink one, for some reason, and Aqua kept the blue one.

"Cool, cool... one question, why I got a pink one?" Ann asked with a dumbstruck expression, holding up his charm.

Aqua just chuckled at that. "Well... I didn't have any more colors at hand, so you know... Besides." She quickly gained a big smile. "I think it suits you."

At any normal case, Annorum would be pretty mad from someone telling him pink suits him. But for some reason, when Aqua said it, it suddenly became the biggest compliment he could hear. He just blushed a bit and chuckled awkwardly. "Thanks..."

On the side, Terra and Ven watched the scene with a slightly amused smiles, then looked at each other and nodded before laughing. The other two just looked at them with confusion, only to notice how close they were to each other. Unconsciously, they started to approached each other during that time to the point where they stopped at the distance of their noses.

They immediately became flustered and backed off, trying to calm down. That brought Ven and Terra into a even bigger laughter. Getting really annoyed by them, Ann jumped towards them and got both of them into a headlock. "Shut up!" He yelled and jokingly choked them.

After few minutes everyone calmed down and sat on a bench, Ann the only one standing at the moment. "But wait..." Ven said, gaining everyone's attention. "Why are they shaped like stars?"

Aqua smiled and got up. "Well, somewhere out there, there's a world where grows a tree with star-shaped fruit, which represents unbreakable connection." She said, approaching the side. "So, as long as we carry good luck charms shaped like this, we'll find a way back to each other." She turned towards them and they got up as well. "Technically, they are supposed to be done with seashells, but you know..." Ann chuckled and Ven looked like he was in deep thought.

"Wow, Aqua. Sometimes you're such a girl." Aqua frowned at Terra's comment, while Ann smacked back of his head. "This way you'll never get a girlfriend, Terra." He chuckled and Terra was about to bark back, but Ventus interrupted them. "So wait, does that mean they're not real luck charms?"

Aqua smiled and approached them. "Well, that's yet to be seen. But I did work a little magic on them." Ven brighten up on that. "What magic?" "Unbreakable connection."

 **(BGM changes to: Track 13/Kamen Rider Gaim)**

They continued to hang out for the next half an hour before leaving. But as they started to head back, they failed to notice a figure in cyan armor, very similar to that Annorum used all those years ago, but with longer bars, that on helmet were practically most of the face, as well as bigger chest piece. In his right hand, he held a weird gun.

"So you found yourself some friends, huh? That's good to know..." The figure hummed quietly as he watched them leave. When they disappeared, he turned around. "I got much stronger since we last saw each other. How about you, Annorum?" He said before he disappeared behind a distorted wall that looked a bit like a mirror or glass.

 **(BGM ends)**

* * *

 **(BGM: Track 4/ Kamen Rider Wizard)**

The next day, the four friends stood in the throne hall, Ventus on the side while the adults stood in the center. In front of them stood their master, Erauqs and behind him sat another person. Despite looking far older than Erauqs, they both are the same age. The man wears black coat, white gloves, white coat under the black one, black pants and boots.

This is another Master and good friend of Erauqs, Xehanort.

He came here to watch three students of his old partner take on Mark of Mastery. But his biggest interest at the current moment lies in the young greenette who was now standing on the left. That gave Ann weird feeling down his spine. He wasn't sure why, but this man felt familiar for him.

Erauqs looked at all of them. "Today, all of you will take exam for Mark of Mastery. Not one, but three Keyblade chosen stand before me as candidates, but remember: this isn't a competition nor a battle for supremacy, not a test of wills, but heart. All of you may prevail or neither. But I am sure our guest, Master Xehanort" He glanced at the bold man before returning his eyes to them. "didn't come all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark." He gave them a stern look. "I trust you are ready."

All of them nodded. [Yes.]

Erauqs nodded and summoned his Keyblade. "Then let the examination begin."

 **(BGM changes to: Future Master/Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep)**

His Keyblade shined and orbs of light appeared behind the young adults. They all summoned their Keyblades, but before they could start, something happened to the spheres, as they gained black aura. Everyone seemed surprised by this - except Ventus, who wasn't sure if this was supposed to happen -, but the three went almost immediately to action and started destroying the balls.

One stray ball headed towards Ven, but he managed to summon his Keyblade in time and slash it in half. Aqua, who was about to help him, sighed in relief. "Ven, go to your room!"

"No! I waited so long to see this and I don't plan on missing your exams!" Ven protested and, when Aqua was about to argue more, she was almost struck by another ball. Thankfully, Ann managed to help her by blocking it.

"Let him be. He is skilled enough to take care of himself." He said before charging at the balls once more.

They weren't much challenge, but the problem was sheer amount. They continued to appear like rabbits after breeding season. After about five minutes Ann had enough. He tapped into his magic, jumped to the side and started to throw barrage of fireballs. He saw his master do this few times, but this one somehow was much bigger, sending almost hundred of fireballs out. After he was done, he looked around and saw no possesed ball, his friends and master gaping at him and Xehanort having weird smirk on his face. Just looking at it gave Ann chills.

 **(BGM ends)**

He quickly went to the center with Aqua and Terra following right after they recovered. "Well, that was rather unexpected... but one must keep their heart still even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I decided to unfold. Which brings us to your next trial. First, Terra and Aqua will face each other in combat." They nodded and Ann moved to the side next to Ventus, while Terra and Aqua faced each other with their Keyblades at their side.

As the fight was about to start, Ann felt small headache and closed his eyes.

 **(BGM: Vector to the Heavens/Kingdom Hearts 1.5 ReMix (Because it sounds nicer in this version) )**

 _"Get up." I can't... I hurt all over... "I SAID GET UP!" I quickly got up, not wanting to make my brother mad. "Good... Now raise that pitiful thing called your weapon and strike me."_

 _He closed my eyes and swung it at him, hoping to hit him, but he just sidestepped and kicked me in the belly. I coughed up blood again... Why...?_

 _"Pathetic. To think I'm related to such weakling..." Why are you saying things like this?_

 _"That's enough." Who's that? I can't see much... I see fog... "Heal him up and take him back to his room. Maybe tomorrow we'll get better results." No... Big bro will be mad again..._

 _"Yes, Master -." No... No. NO!_

 _I quickly got up and struck my brother through his face, sending him backwards. Do I really have that much power? It doesn't matter, because it felt great!_

 _"Ohh! Seems you started to actually try, Annorum." I... I did? "Let's keep it up, alright boy?" I nodded and my brother got up, bringing the pipe he uses as weapon up._

 _"Give me all you've got, loser!"_

 **(BGM ends)**

Ann opened his eyes to see that fight between Terra and Aqua just ended. Thankfully no one noticed him blacking out, but still... what was that? Was that his memory? He could feel a phantom of pain from the kick, so maybe it was... But was that really his brother?

"Annorum." Ann instantly straighten up and looked at his Master. "Because we don't have anyone else fighting with you, I decided to give Terra another chance and fight with you." Another chan- so he meant Terra didn't pass!? Ann nodded and got into the center of the room.

He summoned his Keyblade and brought it besides his belt in a fighting-ready position. They both eyed each other. "Remember, there are no winners or losers, only truths, for when equal powers collide, their nature is revealed." Their muscles tensed and sweat went down Ann's forehead.

 **(BGM: Sinister Shadows/Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Begin!"

At that signal, both of them charged at each other and clashed their Keyblades. Sparks went from their weapons before they made short backsteps and then continued their fight. Terra almost immediately decided to go with the offense, using strong attacks to force Annorum into blocking. But Ann didn't feel like being pushed around, so he used quick air blast to push him away and take the initiative.

While Terra was recovering, Annorum used quick blitz to gain an upperhand, striking Terra's shoulder. Said man backed off from pain and held his shoulder. When he looked up at his opponent, he noticed him having focused look, just like a real warrior. he gritted his teeth and blocked the next strike, but combination of the force and his injury made him lose his footing and let the attack throw him about two meters backwards.

Ann waited calmly for him to get up. In real fight he would got and strike him down to win, but this wasn't a real fight. This was a mock battle. As Terra was getting up, greenette noticed dark aura cover him. He knew what it was: Darkness. He quickly braced himself with a Reflect spell. Just in time thankfully, because as he raised it, Terra sent Dark Fire spell at him, which collided with Ann's light shield and disappeared.

Deciding to quickly finish the fight, Ann charged at him and quickly stuck his knee, forcing him to kneel down. He then quickly disarmed him and placed Keyblade at his neck. "Calm down, Terra." Ann demanded calmly. Terra sighed and nodded, trying to get up, but pain in his leg made forced him back down. Annorum offered him a hand and he accepted it, getting up.

 **(BGM ends)**

After Terra got healed, all three of them stood back in front of Master Erauqs. "We have deliberated and came to decision." He said as all of them stood straight. "Aqua, Terra, Annorum. All of you preformed commendably, but only Annorum and Aqua have shown the Mark of Mastery." Terra looked heartbroken, Aqua kept her composer, while Ann tried to do this miserably. His surprise was easily written on his face. "Terra, you failed to keep the Darkness within you sufficiently in check. But remember, there is always next time. That is all." He then turned to Aqua and Ann. "Aqua, Annorum, as our newest Keyblade Masters, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here to hear me out." Aqua nodded, while Ann stepped forward.

"If it isn't a problem, Master, I would like to excuse myself temporarily. I need change clothes, because I got my shirt tore up a bit." He asked politely and his Master nodded before leaving.

"Terra..." He then turned to Terra, who was already being comforted by Aqua and Ven. He approached them. "Darkness... where did it come from?" "Your heart." They looked at Annorum, who had a apologetic smile. "We all have some Darkness in our hearts. Some have better control over it than the others. You just need to train more. Like Master Erauqs said, there's always next time." He said before leaving to change.

* * *

After changing and throwing his trashed clothes away, Annorum got his coat on and headed towards the throne hall. But before he could reach it, someone stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder. A hand he didn't recognize, considering the weird, blue gauntlet on it.

 **(BGM: Journey through the Decade** **「** **Instrumental Acoustic** **」** **/Kamen Rider Decade)**

"Hey, we need to talk." Ann quickly jumped away from him and readied his Keyblade to fight his enemy. "I wouldn't recommend attacking every person that startles you or you may scare children."

Ann narrowed his eyes at the figure. He seemed awfully familiar to him, but he wasn't sure why. "Who are you?" He asked sternly, keeping his stare at the person, making sure he doesn't make any suspicious moves.

The person just stared back, expression unknown thanks to his helmet, but it's obvious he's a guy, considering his voice. "Wait, you really don't remember me?" Wait, what? Ann loosen his stance just a little bit, but not enough to be ready for attack. The person noticed that and sighed. "Oh well, too bad. I can't really tell you my name if you don't remember it."

Annorum narrowed his eyes more at that. "And why is that?" Yes, he needed to know why the currently only person with tides to his past decided not to reveal his identity.

He could _feel_ a smirk creep on the guy's face. "Simple! Because there would be no fun of mystery if I revealed everything about you here and now!" Wait... WHAT!?

"What do you mean by that!?" Ann was slowly losing his patience. He will get answers, whether through calm conversation or a heated beat down.

To his further anger, this person didn't seem to mind him. "However, you can call me by my alias: Diend." Diend? What was that weird name? Annorum shock his head, it didn't matter right now. He needed more clues about his past. "I'm also surprised you took on this exam again." Wait, wait, wait! Again?

"You mean I already was a Keyblade Master?" Once again, he as ignored by this person, who was more interested in his gun, before returning his gaze back at the greenette.

"Also, soon... Darkness will come to this part of the universe. You aren't ready for this... Yet." The unwanted guest said cryptically before throwing him weird buckle and a booker. "I found it in another world just lying around. Don't lose it again, Annorum. Ciao!" As he finished talking, weird, distorted glass wall appeared behind him and took him away before Ann could ask any questions.

 **(BGM ends)**

"Dammit! But..." He examined the buckle and booker. They once again seemed familiar, but what are they exactly? "Why is this happening to me?"

That's when he heard bell ringing outside. "Something is wrong! I need to hurry!" He said before running towards the throne room.

* * *

"What is going on!?"

Ann just managed to get to the throne room. They were told that if the bell was ringing, they were to meet in the throne room for briefing on the situation. As he looked around, he saw that Aqua and Terra were already there, Master Erauqs was behind his throne, talking to someone through this weird mirror. But one thing bugged him.

"Where's Ven?" He asked his friends and they shrugged. Apparently they wanted to know the same thing.

 **(BGM: The Promised Beginning/Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep)**

Before they could think more about his whereabouts, their Master came to face them. "Ventus will be briefed later. Now, I need to inform you about threat told to me by my dear old friend Yen Sid. As you may know, he is Master no more, but he still keeps eye on the tides of Light and Darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk."

This was something serious, they thought. If the news came from Yen Sid himself, the legendary Keyblade Master, known to be one of the few people to ever see Kingdom Hearts itself with his very own eyes, then it needed to be something of a universal scale. 'Is it connected to what this man said to me?' Annorum thought with grimly serious expression.

"All the more reason, then, for concern - for he tells me the Princesses of Heart are in danger. Not only from the forces of Darkness, as you may assume, but also from a new threat." Princesses of Heart - most pure of maidens in all of the worlds. All of them have pure Hearts full of Light, untainted in any way by Darkness. They say that their Hearts are keys to unlocking Kingdom Hearts, or at least one of many ways to get to it. That's why this information is truly important. "One that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form. Yen Sid calls them the "Unversed"." That perked a bit of everyone's interest, even if all of them kept professional faces.

Erauqs looked at all of his pupils, reassuring himself that he has all of their attention. "As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of Light and Darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news on Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there is any connection and yet... This all troubles me." Terra flashed a worried expression for a second before returning to his stoic expression, Aqua seemed not affected by it at all, while Annorum adopted a thinking expression, considering possibility that Xehanort could be tied to it, and not in a victim kind of way. His instincts rarely failed him, especially in heat of battle, so he had no reasons to ignore this hunch.

"Master Xehanort is gone?" Both Aqua and Ann looked at him with slight worry, but both for different reasons. Aqua felt sorry for Terra, while Annorum was wondering why he was so affected by disappearance of Master that they rarely met.

After moment everyone returned their attention to their Master. "So here we are. I need you two to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between." He then looked at Annorum. "While for you, Annorum, I will try to find a way to journey between world quickly so you could join them as soon as possible." He nodded with slight disappointment. For how long he spent time in this world, he could never summon his own Glider. For some reason, his Keyblade didn't allow him that. "The Darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you." Obviously this information didn't affect Ann, because once again, he had no Glider in the first place, so he had no need for armor. "Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone from outside that there are other worlds. Now go and fulfill your duty. You Annorum, however" The greenette looked at his Master. "wait here until we'll find a way of transportation for you. Maybe Yen Sid will have some way."

[Yes, Master.] They said in union and Terra left, while Aqua and Ann stayed behind. But before Terra could fully leave, Erauqs called him.

"Terra." Said brunette turned to him. "Consider this an opportunity - A second chance for you to change my mind." Terra was surprised by this statement. "You must know, I care for you like my own, born son. If I could have my way, I would name you Master in a second. But how can I, when you are so obsessed with power?" He looked down in shame. "Terra, you mustn't be afraid of losing. Fear leads to obsession with power and obsession beckons the Darkness. You must never forget."

 **(BGM ends)**

Terra bowed to him and looked at him with determined expression. "Thank you Master. I will not fail you again." He then turned to leave. Aqua looked at him with worry, but Ann gained a small smile.

"It's good he regained his confidence." He said, gaining look from Aqua. "Terra without confidence isn't himself." His chuckle sounded a bit in the room.

"I better be on my way, Master." Aqua said and turned around to leave, seeing Ventus run by after Terra.

"Wait Aqua." She stopped at the voice of their Master. Ann also turned his attention to him. "Before you depart, I have one other... well, request." She nodded to let him continue. "I told Terra this could be a second chance o show the Mark of Mastery and I meant it. However, that flicker of Darkness he displayed during the examination - I can sense it runs very deep." Aqua looked down a bit with worry on her face showing up again, while Annorum looked to the side a bit. "If he were to... If those powers were to prove too much for him to handle, I want you to bring him back to me at once. It is for his own good. I don't want to lose any of you to the Darkness."

After moment of silence, she looked at him and nodded firmly. "Of course. I would never let that happen. I promise you I will bring Terra back if anything like this were to happen."

Ann sighed and nodded as well. "If I'll have a chance, I'll do the same." He said with a serious expression. He won't let his friend lose to his inner Darkness. Erauqs nodded and smiled at that.

"Thank you for that." He said and Aqua went to leave. But before she left, she said that:

"He's not as weak as you think."

* * *

 **(BGM: Future Master/Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep)**

Ann decided to accompany Aqua before leaving. he didn't want to admit it, but he really liked her. She was one of his best friends of course! Nothing else! Heheh...

As they exited through the main gate, they saw Terra and Ventus on the court. Terra summoned his armor and Glider and then left. What surprised them was that after a moment Ven did the same.

"Wait, Ven!" Aqua tried to stop him, but was too late as the boy just flew away. Erauqs, who just followed them, went to the Aqua and Annorum's side.

"No, he mustn't! He's not ready!" He said hastily before turning to Aqua. "You must bring him back!" She nodded and summoned her armor, leaving only Erauqs and Ann behind. Said man growled.

"Why can't I help them!" He yelled before he heard something unexpected. A sound of glass breaking appeared behind them and when they turned, they saw a very peculiar machine. It was similar to a Glider, but instead of thruster or anything that would allow it to fly, it had wheels.

Some random images appeared in Ann's mind and suddenly he knew what to do. He took the buckle out and placed it on his waist, making belt appear and place the buckle firmly on him. He then got the booker out and placed it on his side. He then took a card out of it. Card that said 'Decade'. That brought him back memories of the time he arrived here. The full memories.

"So that's what they meant..." Erauqs was confused at what he meant before he witnessed what happened next.

 **(BGM changes to: Decadriver/Kamen Rider Decade)**

"Henshin!" He yelled and inserted the card into the buckle.

 **[KAMEN RIDER]**

He then slid the side handles inside.

 **[DECADE!]**

The transparent figures of nine armored warriors appeared and entered Annorum, summoning his armor. Then the nine bars appeared and placed themselves in the helmet. When everything was done, he sat on the automobile and turned to his Master.

"I will try to catch up to them." He said before driving forwards and entering weird, distorted glass wall that disappeared after he went through it.

Erauqs looked petrified at the empty space before him. "Annorum... what are you exactly?"

* * *

 **Yay! New chapter...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **The previous chapter got only 71 views... Honestly? I'm not too surprised. Actually, I'm happy someone followed the story. That means it isn't that bad! Hopefully as time goes by, more people will get interested.**

 **I'll try to upload next chapter soon, so if you like this story, don't forget to follow it, favorite it and, if you have any questions or constructive criticism, don't be shy and write a review.**

 **Now see ya later. Ja~Ne!**


	3. ANNOUNCMENT

**ANNOUNCMENT!**

 **Hey there everyone! Hitsuruga here! Sorry for the lack of any kind of activity for the last few months. To summaries what happened with me since my last upload, let me say everything in short, chronological points:**

 **1\. Laziness;**

 **2\. Bunch of school tests;**

 **3\. Bunch of school test repeats;**

 **4\. Trying to fix my grades;**

 **5\. Whole madness with medical checkups for practice job;**

 **6\. My PC's power supply fried.**

 **So yeah… Thankfully my parents bought a laptop two days later, which I'm currently using. Now I'm waiting until all of the national holidays end and I get cash for my birthday (Which, for interested, is at 4** **th** **of May) so I can buy a new power supply. But until then, expect some updates.**

* * *

 **Now, let me get to one of the two main topics for which I'm writing this announcement in the first place: future of all of my current stories. That's a topic I was thinking about ever since I uploaded Demons Bane. And, thanks to my constant stress regarding my stress, as well as some downtime in form of the PC thing, I came to a definite conclusion on the future of ALL OF THEM.**

 **1\. Stories that are continued:**

 **A. Gamer's Tournament**

 **B. Demons Bane**

 **2\. Stories that will be rewritten:**

 **A. Demonic Devil (Major changes, including the name. By the end of it I am sure it'll be a completely different story, but most planned characters will still exist)**

 **B. Final Decade**

 **C. Hikari no Ryu**

 **3\. Wild Beast is currently discontinued and up to adoption. I stopped watching Amazonz midway through the season one (first because of streaming problems, then out of laziness), so I don't have anything in myself to continue this. But I really wish someone will continue. If you're interested, PM me and we'll discuss it there.**

 **4\. My Undertale fanfic is being terminated. I just lost my idea for this story. That's all.  
**

* * *

 **Now, for my second reason of creating this is… I'm in the middle of writing YET ANOTHER DxD FANFIC. I know, I know, I make too much fanfics at once. Buuuuuuuuut… this time it isn't a crossover. It IS a recreation of the main story, yes, but it'll be a completely original thing on my part. And, the best thing in my opinion, it'll be based on a story I'm writing separately. Or at least plan to write soon.**

 **While overall story, characters, setting and even powers to some extend won't be the same as the ones in the story I'm writing, by the end of it, it'll be heavily connected lore speaking. And I'll upload it AND Demons Bane's second chapter either tomorrow or in two days. Depends on my writing speed for both.**

 **Though knowing me, it might get delayed yet again, so please, don't get your hopes up.**

 **And when will Gamer's Tournament return? Probably when I'll have access to my main PC again. And I'll probably rewrite the new chapter YET AGAIN! Seriously, I already took like 6 attempts at it and I'm still not happy with what I got.**

* * *

 **So, if you have any questions, complaints or anything else on your mind, don't be afraid to leave a comment (Yes, I'll read those, don't worry. Though the update will be replaced with a new chapter later… unless it's on a story that'll be rewritten. Then it'll be terminated with the rest) and stayed tuned for the new chapters!**

 **Jia~Ne!**


End file.
